Cursed I: To Bleed
by Cursed-Immortal-Girl
Summary: Not everyone is happy about Naraku's death. Least of all Talika, a demon with the ability to curse. But she's only got one person in her sights of venegence. Sango.
1. Prolouge

The series goes in the order below.

Cursed I: To Bleed

Cursed II: To Bruise

Cursed III: To Break

Cursed I covers five hundred years, some in-depth, some omitted.

Cursed II covers two years, and includes a major war. More details later.

Cursed III covers two years, and includes four major battles. The ending has not been decided and will be voted on. More details on that more later.

**Cursed I: To Bleed**

Summary: Two months after Naraku's defeat, the group stumbles across a demon named Talika, who seems to have a sinister plan in hand… with Sango as the key player.

Prologue:

Talika watched as the two smiled lovingly at each other. They were so in love… and believed that the worst was over.

'Love… disgusting…' Talika thought. The woman giggled as he whispered something in her ear and Talika spat. It was disturbing how humans were.

Talika cast a glance at her father's final resting place and smirked. Naraku would be proud of her.

-

Sango sat with Miroku at the bank of a river, smiling up at him.

"I'm glad you said yes Sango…" Miroku admitted to her, inching closer.

"Me too… But… please don't do it today… I want today to be perfect." Sango said, blushing slightly.

"Your wish is my command, dear Sango…" Miroku said jokingly into her ear. Sango giggled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Miroku…" Sango said, as he held her close… not knowing the danger that was crouching upon them…

---

I had a friend of mine, YaSakura, post this until I could. So big thanks to her.

Please review.

(I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU MAY RECOGNISE)


	2. Curses, Blood, and Time Hopping

**Cursed I: To Bleed**

Summary: Two months after Naraku's defeat, the group stumbles across a demon named Talika, who seems to have a sinister plan in hand… with Sango as the key player.

Chapter One: Curses, Blood, and Time Hopping

Talika crushed the orb with her fist and let the shards fall onto the ground. An evil laugh hummed from her throat, but she was careful not to release it. There were humans around. Carefully masking her scent, she moved ever closer to the wedding party.

"How's marriage feel, Sango?" the cheery miko asked. Talika wanted to stick her claw down the skimpy girl's throat but knew it wouldn't do. Her plans would fail if she did.

"It feels good, Kagome... So... are you going to ask him, or not?" Sango asked her. Talika nearly snarled.

"I think so... But enough of that now... We've got a wedding to enjoy here." Kagome said, pulling her best friend along. Talika acted quickly, pulling her son along.

"Miss... I'm looking for my son's father... Do you happen to know where the monk Miroku is?" Talika asked Sango. Sango blanched before running over to her husband.

-

Kagome looked at the woman in horror. She had a child with Miroku! Trying to calm down, she looked at the child and came to a realization. He had to be at least ten. Unless Miroku was having heirs at eight years old, the child couldn't be his.

"What kind of person tries to break up two people in love on their wedding day with lies!" Kagome hissed. The woman smirked.

"I'm not human, idiotic miko... and they deserve to die, as well as you and Inuyasha for killing my father..." the woman whispered in Kagome's ear. Kagome let out a blood curdling scream, bringing Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku rushing to her side. The demon's son had his hand through Kagome's back and out her stomach.

"Until later, my dear..." the demon said, disappearing with a burst of wind, the child with her.

"Sang... He was...not... Miro-" Kagome said as blood poured out of her wounds and mouth.

"The well! Hurry Inuyasha!" Sango cried. Inuyasha swiftly picked up the dying girl and ran to the well, jumping in seconds later, enveloped in a blue light.

-

Sango cried into her husband's robes, hugging him tightly with no sign of release. Miroku gripped her tightly as well, showing no release, scared for their friend as well.

"I left her, because I was so mad at you. I thought you really were his father. It's all my fault!" Sango sobbed. Miroku kissed her forehead.

"It's not your fault, Sango. It's the fault of that woman's mother for ever giving birth to her..." Miroku told her. An idea forme in the monk's head, and her groped his wife.

She nearly slapped him before she realized what he was doing.

"Mir.. keep distracting me..." Sango rasped pulling him down onto the floor as she went down.

-

Inuyasha raced into the main house, searching for Kagome's mother. She would know what to do. Seeing a note on the counter addressed to Kagome, he read the parts he could, and knew where to go. He just hoped he could make it there in time.

-

Talika watched as the couple slept on, unawhere she was watching... always watching. Smiling evily, the young demon stepped through the warded doorway and up to the sleeping lovers.

"Sango the tajiya, wife of the monk, Miroku, once carrier of the accursed Wind Tunnel, I curse you to bear a terrorful burden. I curse you to..."

---

End of Chapter One...

What did you think?

I wanted to answer questions about this, but I'm afraid I don't want to spoil the storyline. There will not be any more of Inuyasha and Kagome except in mentioning and thoughts later on, until otherwise stated. I'd say when they return, but that would ruin my wonderful plot.

If you want spoliers, just say so in a review or email me, and I'll send a few on.

And a clue. My penname is based on Sango's curse.

Sariua Adams

Cursed-Immortal-Girl


	3. Bleeding Roses, Ageless Time

**Cursed I: To Bleed**

Summary: Two months after Naraku's defeat, the group stumbles across a demon named Talika, who seems to have a sinister plan in hand… with Sango as the key player.

Chapter Two: Bleeding Roses, Ageless Time

_Three Years Later_  
Sango stood in the doorway of her home, watching as her daughter tackled her father.

"Miroku... Kagomei... Food's ready." Sango told them. Kagomei rushed up to her mother and touched her stomach.

"Hello little sister... Momma says it's time to eat. You better eat too so you come out nice and big." Kagomei told her mother's stomach. Miroku and Sango shared a smile.

And so, the family sat down and ate their dinner once again. But things were about to get strange... Very strange.  
-  
_Three Days Later_

Sango walked the worn down path from her home to the village with a smile. Her daughter was asleep in her room, and Miroku was watching over her.

There was something wrong with the well, which was something Sango had known for years. Ever since Sango's wedding day when Inuyasha had gone through it with Kagome in order to save her, not one of them had returned. So, Sango and Miroku, with help of Kaede's village, built a shrine surrounding the well and the Goshinboku, and built their home off to the side.

Sango still felt off since her wedding, like she was invincible almost. And it scared her.

Every three weeks, Sango went to Kaede's village and helped set up the market. The market was something Kagome and Kaede had been discussing before Sango's wedding, and had been started after Sango's wedding.

It was time for the main sale; the women observing the newest cloths and fashions; the men secretly dispersing opium in the shadows of the daylight; the children wanting all the latest toys. It was busier than it had ever been before.

As she walked down the streets and observed the many carts of foods and goods set up, she noticed a single, lone basket of, what seemed, old rusted farming tools. No one sat near it; no one paid any attention to it; it was almost as if no one even saw it.

Slowly Sango approached the basket and would ask around if anyone had left a case of theirs laying carelessly around. Inside were many sharp pieces of metal. It looked to be bits of swords and spears, maybe a bloodied, rusted knife from a war, shards of metal from who-knows where… junk.

She picked up the basket by the delicate, thin, rope handles and placed it on her hip. Sango turned to walk down to the market area again. She took about five steps before the disaster struck – the handles fell through the basket.

No pain ever came. Not a single scratch was found. Not a bruise, not a cut, not even a sign it had happened. Yet the contents were strewn all over the ground.

The girl's mind raced. Why had she not been harmed?

-

"You better get over to the main area. Two kids are gettin' sold! It's a bargain too!"

"Really?"

"I need the help!"

"No, my farm is much larger, I need them."

"One's a girl, she's not much help."

"My wife will want the womanly help around the house."

Everyone talked of two children on the slave market. A girl and apparently a boy, also. It was a rare occasion to see young children for sale that all the farmers were going to be placing high prices on their backs. Work was deeply needed around harvest and planting time.

"They're starting! Hurry!"

Everyone hustled to the small stand set up. A torn curtain held up by a rope was hung between two tree branches. "Our first bargain!" a man shouted motioning toward the curtain. A teenaged man appeared. "A first rate worker from inland. Has had much experience on farms. Any beggars?" the man asked.

No one said a word. They were waiting for the young flesh.

"Not a soul?"

Still no one aroused.

"Next…a two for one deal…" a small boy and girl appeared. Their bodies were badly cut and bruised. And the way the boy protected the girl, they must have been brother and sister.

Something reined odd about the familiarity of the boy. Even the girl. Their faces… she'd surely seen them somewhere before…

Every man standing in the area shouted out prices of gold, heads of cattle willing to be sold, bundles of anything they grew. Even the opium was being resold in hopes of the children.

Sango needed to get those kids out of there. It was just…

---

Big thanks to chibi-inuyasha-girl (go A-chan!) for uploading this, and almost posting it for me. And for, I admit, writing two-thirds of it while I went to babysit. Good thing we'd been discussing it before I left right?

Anyway, A-chan and I will be cowriting parts of this, although the plot line and outlines are completely mine. I have big plans for this, but it's always good to have help right?

I'm proud of her, so leave reviews for her and I'll send them on...

Sariua

Cursed-Immortal-Girl


End file.
